


Afterthought

by Doctor_Diabolical



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Character Study, Everyone is a twin, Other, stalking i guess, there is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Diabolical/pseuds/Doctor_Diabolical
Summary: The problem with twins is that one is unplanned. Good parents wouldn't make that obvious.





	Afterthought

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first time ever writing a fanfic! If there's any misspellings let me know please and thank you ^^

There were two babies born that day. They weren't expecting twins they had only prepared for one child. My sister was born first and was given a name immediately, I was born a few minutes later and didn't receive my name until hours later.   
  
_ I was always an afterthought _ .   
  
I don't hate my parents or my sister, but o don't love them either. Both parents have ever focused on her and only paid attention to me when necessary.   
  
My mother taught my sister many things and I had to eavesdrop since they wouldn't tell me what they were discussing. My father had my sister checked and fussed over her, but he never fussed over me.   
  
In school my sister received negative attention for her behavior but I received no attention at all.    
  
_ Do I even exist? _   
  
She wants to feel something, anything, but all I want is to be acknowledged, to be noticed.   
  
She pretends to be happy for our father's sake and he smiles. She plays with other children and calling them her friends.    
  
_ Why does she care? _   
  
She came to me smiling and asking if I wanted to join them, I nodded yes. It may be artificial but it's something. I don't feel anything for these children but I play my part as well. Not for our parents' or my reputation but for myself.   
  
_ It's not real, I'm still an afterthought. _   
  
I'm only invited if _she_ invites me I learn. No one ever really asks for me. No one even talks bad of me. I'm just...there.   
  
Still, I continue to play along up until I met... _her._

I had decided to head off to school early for our first day of our 2nd year so I walk by myself and avoid my sister's false friends, that's where I saw her:   
  
She was walking slowly, nose in a book. She seemed so peaceful. Did she attend school last year? While I was caught up in my thoughts I heard a thump. She had tripped and her bag and book were spilled onto the ground. Without thinking I picked it up for her and helped her up. She thanked me and her voice was like that of an angel.   
  
She turned away and continued to walk to school. I stood there dumbfounded. I was spoken to without my sister being here.   
  
_ Is this what it feels like to be noticed? _   
  
My heart was pounding. I didn't understand what was happening to me. Who do I talk to about this? _Should_ I talk about this?   
  
I continued walking to school where the P.E. teacher gave me the generic greeting. I decided it was still early and the welcoming ceremony wouldn't start for another hour so sat in the courtyard to wait for my sister.   
  
And that's when I saw  _ him, _ had my angel cut her hair and changed into the male uniform? He also had his nose in a book. He looked up and gave me a greeting and sat down on the fountain. Then I heard a familiar voice. My angel was speaking to her male counterpart.   
  
I got up, ready to leave.   
  
_ What is this feeling? _   
  
Then I noticed someone peeking from behind a tree. My sister. What was she doing here?   
  
She turned to me with a smile. This was different. This was unsettling. Her eyes matched her mouth. This was a true smile.   
  
I realized why. She must have been following him. But as I saw my angel walk off my sister's eyes followed her as well.   
  
No.   
  
We are  _ not _ sharing.   
  
I have never felt more angry. We didn't fight. We didn't speak. But we both knew, we wouldn't be satisfied with just one. We were selfish.   
  
This rivalry starts now Ayano, both Senpais will be mine.   
  
_ I will not be in your shadow anymore. _


End file.
